


She's my daughter.

by Em_is_here



Series: Eugene Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: And Varian is Rapunzel's little brother, Eugene Appreciation Week, Eugene and Lance are brothers, F/M, Fight me again, Found Family, Old wound briefly mentioned, but for like half a sentence, fight me, that isn't already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Lance is concerned about Catalina's feelings towards a certain Royal Engineer. Eugene is consulted.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Red | Catalina/Varian (Tangled)
Series: Eugene Appreciation Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	She's my daughter.

“Hey, Buddy!”

Eugene spun around at the call. “Lance! Here to talk more youngsters out of following our path?”

“Of course. Girls have run off to find Rapunzel before we start. Is Varian here or at Old Corona?”

“He’s here, finalising the new boiler system for the castle. Why? Need to speak to him?”

Lance sighs and sinks down onto a nearby bench. Eugene follows him, careful of his still fresh wound.

“Lance, bud. Talk to me.” Eugene’s hand went out to rest on Lance’s shoulder.

“CatalinaisfallinginlovewithVarian…” Came out all at once. 

“Oh. How sure are you about this?” Was the first thing Eugene could think of. 

“She’s my daughter. I’m 100% sure. She’s been all dreamy eyed and talks about Varian much more than she used to.” 

“It certainly sounds like love. You were going to find him to gauge his feelings towards Catalina?”

“Pretty much. The both of them have already lived such hard lives. I don’t want her heart to get broken in the process. Varian is a good man but…”

“But all 25 year old males are at least a little untrustworthy in the eyes of fathers. I understand. I do.” Eugene trailed off here, just for a moment. Trying to formulate a response without upsetting his brother. Then his eyes were caught by something on the other end of the corridor. “Although,” he began, tapping Lance on the arm to get his attention. “I don’t think that’s going to be much of a problem.” 

He gestured to the movement that had caught his eye. Rapunzel was walking with Kiera, but behind them Catalina and Varian were walking hand in hand and looking at each other like they were the only people in the world.

Lance jumped up and walked very quickly to the approaching group. “Catalina, Varian?” The pair looked up in surprise, but didn’t immediately jump away from each other - a very good sign. 

“When were you going to tell me about this?” He gestured to their linked hands. 

“Didn’t you already know Dad?” Questioned Kiera of all people. “I thought you did. Didn’t you tell him Catalina?” 

“I’m sure I did. Where did you think I’d been going every Saturday for the past two years Dad? Into the void?” 

“I thought you were just going to visit… oh. Oh that makes sense. I’m an idiot. Your father is an idiot.” At that Lance brought in the both of them for a bear hug.

“So how long has this been going on?” Eugene had to ask from Rapunzel’s side where he had found his home. 

“Couple years.”  
“Two years and a few months.”  
“Two years, three months and twelve days.”

“And twelve days V? You’ve been counting this thing to the day?” Catalina asked with a fond smile on her face.

“What else were you expecting Cat? For me not to remember the exact date and time of when you first shut me up?” Also smiling fondly, Varian leaned in for a tiny kiss on her nose.

“Oh my word, they’re as bad as us.” Eugene whispered to his wife. 

“Don’t you know the exact number of days we’ve been together?”

“The tower incident happened the day after your birthday. It would be a difficult thing to forget. I love you.” He replied.

“I love you too. The tower incident? Is that what we’re calling the day you died? Oh I see. Should we start calling the day we defeated Zhan Tiri the Courtyard Incident?” She pushed him away by the chest.

“If you like.” He kissed her forehead. 

At this point Angry had also been pulled in for a tight hug, all three young people lifted off of the ground by Lance. 

“Bud?” Eugene called. “All four of you have things to do…” 

Lance set them all down. “Right. Yes. Catalina, Kiera. Let’s go talk to some thieves. Your Majesty.” Lance sketched a bow, grinning all the while.

“Get on with it Lance. You may be my husband’s brother but I can still charge you with treason.” Rapunzel said with a smile and hugged him. “They’ve been down there about a month, so try not to overwhelm them. There are cookies in the kitchen when you’re done. Or you can take them down now and share them with the two reprobates.”

Lance and the girls walked off, after a kiss on the cheek for Varian from Catalina. 

“How finished are you, Varian?” the queen asked.

“Almost there. Just need to check the water in a few places in the castle.” 

“Well go on then.” Eugene finished. “And Varian?” The young man turned only to be enveloped in a hug from the both of them. “We’re proud of you kid.”

He quickly wiped away his tears and simply said “Thanks guys. Love you” before running off. 

Eugene offered his arm to his wife. “Well now that our odd mish-mash of a family is closer than ever, fancy going to find wherever our offspring have run off to?” 

“They’re two, four and six Eugene. Where will they have gone?”

“To the nursery?”

“To the nursery.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is day two of Eugene Appreciation Week - Found family.
> 
> I mean, you could make an argument that this isn't really about Eugene, but screw that. It's cute and i made a thing.
> 
> @fishskiin on Tumblr is trying to collect everything everyone is making so if you want to see some other amazing content, head on over there.


End file.
